1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand coverings for the human hand, and more particularly to glove-like articles that can be fitted on the hand for a variety of applications, such as brushing the teeth of animals or infants, grooming, shampooing, house cleaning, hair styling, and the like.
2. General Background and State of the Art
A variety of devices have been developed for cleaning and grooming applications for use in sensitive or relatively small areas. Toothbrushes exist that can be used for cleaning the teeth of animals, such as dogs and cats, and for infants as well. Other forms of cleaning brushes, sponges, and other devices are also known. Generally, such devices have some kind of handle or base for grasping with the hand and a cleaning surface having bristles, brushes or the like for application to the area that is to be cleaned, polished, massaged or brushed.
There are some problems associated with known articles for these kinds of applications. Generally, a hand-held article for brushing, grooming, massaging, or cleaning may be dropped or dislodged, which is inconvenient and inefficient, and which may create an unsanitary condition.
Another problem associated with known devices of this type is that the user's hand may be exposed to harmful substances or injury, or, in the case of brushing teeth, to the transfer of infectious agents to and from the animal or individual whose teeth are being brushed.
There exists therefore, a need for a hand-worn cleaning or brushing article that provides protection for the user of the article that will not have the brushing part dislodged or dropped during use.
There exists a need for a hand-worn article that provides protection for the user of the device when used to brush the teeth of an animal.
There also exists a need for a hand-worn article that provides protection for the user of the device when used to brush the teeth of a human.
There further exists a need for a hand-worn article that provides protection for the user of the device when used for household cleaning purposes.
There also exists a need for a hand-worn article that provides protection for the user of the device that is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
The applicants are unaware of any articles, either by themselves or in combination with others, that anticipate or suggest the article disclosed and claimed herein.